1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a video game system and game controller, and more particularly, is applicable to that which performs analog control of a display position on a screen, etc., with a game controller.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, video game systems employed analog control of a display position on the screen, etc., with a game controller, and as the game proceeds, displaying the game contents which have been stored in a video recording medium, such as a CD-ROM, on the screen of a television receiver.
The game controller of this video game system is provided with a manipulator which is operated by the user, such as a joy stick, and converts the manipulated variable of the joy stick from an analog value into a digital value, and then sends it to the game machine main frame.
When this analog value is obtained, in the game controller, the analog signal which is output from the analog switch is controlled in accordance with the manipulated variable of the joy stick. The game controller converts this analog signal with an analog-to-digital converter (hereinafter, referred to as an A/D converter) to obtain the analog value, and then directly sends out the manipulated variable of the joy stick represented with this digital value to the game machine main frame.
By the way, when a video game machine is forwarded from the factory, a deviation of adjustment of the analog switch may possibly occur. Besides, age deterioration occurs in the mechanical part of the joy stick and the analog switch. For this reason, even though the manipulated variable of the joy stick is constant, the analog value may possibly drift from the original value.
Accordingly, there has been such a problem that the display position on the screen, etc., may possibly deviate from the manipulation of the user, after it has been forwarded from the factory. In addition, there has been such a problem that, when the deviation or the analog value has drifted from the original value, means for compensating it do not exist, or it is necessary to add some adjusting components.